Moments
by helianthus0902
Summary: What if Wolfram has decided to really end everything between him and Yuuri? And Yuuri before realizing that he has already fallen for Wolf, another man trying to steal the blond away gets in the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Wolfram's POV

I stare outside the windows of my own chamber. It is a fine autumn afternoon. The old oak tree  
on top of the hill parallel to my terrace is starting to shed its semi dry leaves.  
On the ground beneath my room is a little girl. Oh how I adore her very big and bright caramel  
colored eyes. They are the indication of her innocence and purity. As I watch her with  
fascination, the wind blows her light brown hair. And dear me, how it grew in just three years.

Greta. My beloved adopted human daughter. The reason my prejudice against the opposing race  
subsides, my pride and joy.

I can still remember the time when I finally learned to feel compassion for this amusing creature.  
And soon enough, my heart swelled realizing that I indeed wanted to protect her, be her proud  
father. Well, who wouldn't love her anyway? She's sweet, naive, caring and smart. Even my  
brother, Gwendal seems to be in greater mood whenever she's around. He never fails to knit her  
a cuddly toy every now and then.

There are times when I wish I could freeze time to preserve her youth. In a few more years,  
she'll be a full grown woman. I feel a twinge of heartache whenever I imagine her being  
surrounded by bachelors and suitors asking for her hand. If I can delay that from happening just  
so she will not be taken away from us that easily, then I will.

Sitting beside my lovely daughter is her other adopted father, Yuuri, the King himself; The 27th  
Maoh of the Demon Kingdom -who also happens to be my "accidental" fiancée. Although it  
happened out of a very honest mistake, I didn't stop me from falling hard for this half human.  
Never in my wildest imagination that I would learn to love this man the way I do. It has been a  
wild ride since then. In my perspective, he was an enemy-turned-friend-turned-best friend-  
turned-lover. It also didn't help that this once goofy boy is becoming the ruler this kingdom  
hasn't had. Day by day, he is turning into a man deserving of the respect of his entire country  
and other nations' as well.

In a span of three short years, Yuuri has been converted from a clueless boy into an attractive,  
powerful young man. Currently, he rarely trims off his raven locks and tends to keep it longer. He  
grew a lot since which bothers me from time to time. I now only measure up to his nose; we're  
no longer equal in that matter. His shoulders are broader and much stronger-looking. Although his  
features remained innocent and child-like his jaws became wider while his chin lost all its plump  
and roundness. And out of observation, I think he's starting to resemble his Maoh mode as time  
passes by.

On the other hand, it's a known fact that I inherited my mother's goddess-like features - the  
golden hair, a pair of bluish green eyes, an upright nose and small heart shaped lips. Not be  
cocky about it but because of these, men and women alike from different parts of the kingdom  
and lands overseas have come to offer me marriage proposals which will also benefit their social  
status. And why not, not only do I look irresistible (as the maids would always remark) I happen  
to be a member of the Ten Noble Families and an heir of the Bielefeld fortune and ruling.

However, these advantages were never in my favor for Yuuri never acknowledges me as his  
future spouse. To him, what happened that night was just a joke and not something to be taken  
seriously. Man and man relationship in his world, earth, is strictly a violation of the social norms.  
This product of their culture's narrow mindedness has made him believe that the union between  
two men is repulsive. I feel sorry for those humans. Why can't they let anyone love whom they  
want to? Here in demon kingdom, law allows anyone to wed whoever they choose without  
ridicule and condemnation. If only Yuuri would see...

Sometimes I ask myself, "what if I hadn't made those snide remarks about her mother the first  
time we were introduced? Would we still have this kind of complicated relationship? Would I just  
be another one of his men? Would he find a fiancée already? A woman maybe?"

The thought of it makes me queasy. I can't breathe whenever I think of him being with another.  
I love him more than anything; I love him so much that I make a fool out of myself by being a  
jealous prick and a demanding spoiled brat just to get his attention. Sometimes they work but  
only a fraction yet most of the times they back fire resulting into another fight, misunderstanding  
and a reason for him to push me away.

I am a hypocrite if I refuse to admit that Yuuri has made it very clear that he will never feel the  
same way I feel about him. There are instances that I really wanted to end my internal sufferings  
and just set him free. That way, once it's done, he will be happy. I'll die inside but it will be  
worth it because he's happy. But my stubbornness and possessive nature always win and I  
refuse to let go. If it makes me the bad person, then so be it.

My stream of thoughts is interrupted. Someone is knocking on my door and it's not hard to guess  
that behind that thick wood which isolates me from the rest of the palace is my brother, Conrad.  
Before Yuuri came to this world, Conrad and I shared a very indifferent sometimes antagonistic  
relationship. This brother of mine never returns my cold attitude towards him and remains the  
loving and understanding one. It was Yuuri who constructed a bridge for us to crossover our  
past gap. And there's not a day since that I haven't thanked Shinou for bringing my dear king  
here.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time for dinner..." Conrad says in his ever gentle and calm  
demeanor.

I am arguing with myself as to whether I will join them or not. I've been hiding in here since this  
morning after Yuuri and I had once again screamed at one another. What a childish gesture I'd  
say but it's the only way I know I'll be able to think. Apart from the usual heated accusation of  
cheating I threw at Yuuri, all I can think of is a decision that I've debating with myself for a while  
now.

It's now or never. Will I chose my own happiness or his? If I were the same person as before, I  
will not be able to live with my dented pride if I choose the latter. But the past Wolfram is no  
more...

"Alright, you go first. I'll join you all in a minute." I answer with a toneless voice.

Conrad did not respond anymore. All I can hear now is his footsteps growing fainter and fainter  
as he walks away. I think he noticed that there is something wrong with me and decided not to  
push me any longer.

This is it. I've decided. All I need now is a silent prayer that I will be able to do this without  
running away or at least shedding a tear.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the dining area is slow and horrifying. As I walk along the corridor, I can't help but

become aware of how cold the place is or maybe it is just me. After what seems to be an  
endless journey, I can finally see the light illuminating from the hall. The smell of delicious dishes  
is wafting but my stomach does not feel hungry at all. In fact I feel that if I try to swallow down  
even a tiny portion of my dinner, I will gag it down right after.

I enter the room with a blank face. Most of the nobles residing here in Blood Pledge Castle are  
present: Gunther, Annisina, my mother and two brothers, my daughter and fiancée. Even Gurier  
is here. I cross the large table taking the seat next to Greta and right before Conrad. As much  
as possible, I want to be far from Yuuri whose seat is on the head of the table naturally.  
Everyone catches my messed up temperament and stops whatever he or she is doing.

"Wolfie, what's wrong dear? Are you alright? You look a little pale." Mother estimates.

"Mother, I'm always pale thanks to your genes." I said sarcastically. "I'm fine really, just a little  
exhausted 'sall."

"Well, it's no surprise. You've been training with your men for a whole week now nonstop. Why  
don't you take a day off?" I'm surprised. Yuuri is being very considerate now. The incident from  
this morning seems to have vanished instantly. Sometimes I wish he really mean it when he's  
very caring. Those words and acts for him are nothing, but to me they are everything. They lead  
me on. And it's only recently that I learned not to take them personally since everyone knows  
how compassionate His majesty is to his people.

I didn't reply to what he said and stare down instead. Greta is glancing at me with a quizzical  
look. She is puzzled that I'm not showing a spoiled brat attitude nor responding sardonically at  
least.

After a minute or two, the maids are now serving the meal. I couldn't help myself with anything  
and if Greta, mother and Conrad are taking note of my odd behavior, they are not saying  
anything.

Finally, I can't hold it in anymore. After a deep drawing of breath I cleared my throat loud  
enough for everyone on the table to hear.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have an announcement to make. I will ask each one of you this tiny  
favor of remaining your silence until I'm finished with what I am going to say." Everyone froze  
and starts staring at me.

"Three years ago, in this very room, His majesty made a very huge mistake, which was of course  
due to my very condescending behavior. He slapped my cheek thinking it would make me stop  
ranting and rudely critiquing his dear mother. Little did he know that slapping a person across his  
or her left cheek is a wordless act of marriage proposal among the aristocrats. And from that  
night on, we were declared as the royal couple as he refused to take that back." All of the  
people sitting are dumbfounded as they listen. My heart is hammering wildly and it's taking a lot  
of my effort not to faint. Breathe, Wolfram. Breathe.

I took another deep breath and continued...

"Let's all be honest then. This is not working out at all. Behind my back, people talk about mine  
and His Majesty's engagement. They know that in the end this ridiculous binding will just be  
eradicated. But the question is who will do it?" I fixed my eyes on Yuuri's. Those deep black orbs  
will never fail to see right through me. But this time I'm not letting him even to peek into my soul.

"I'm glad that everyone is here. So please hear me out. I, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, former  
prince of the Demon Kingdom, hereby declare my engagement with King Yuuri Shibuya, now  
terminated." His eyes are wide in shock. Everyone's are.

The entire room is still in the process of digesting everything that I've said. I feel like sinking that  
I'm imagining the floor slowly consuming me like a quicksand. And before anyone could say  
something, "Please, excuse me. I'm retiring for the night. And by the way, since sharing the  
bedroom with His Majesty is a scandalous indiscretion now that we are no longer engaged, I'll  
have the maids gather my belongings in the royal chambers first thing in the morning. Enjoy the  
rest of the meal."

I got up quickly and started to walk. I have no more pride to lose so I held my head high and  
marched away from the hall, away from everyone else and lastly, away from Yuuri.


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3

I closed the door behind me and there with my back against its surface, I sank. Slowly, my eyes  
are watering and I can't contain it any longer. I cry and cry like I've never cried before. Good  
thing that no one is there to witness my sobs. I hold my knees unto my chest and curled up like  
ball.

I don't know what will happen tomorrow. All I can think of is that finally it's over. It's all over. I  
set Yuuri free. He can be with anyone he wants now. Greta will have a mother she has always  
been wishing for.

My chest is tightening. The pain is just so intense, I wonder if Gisela can help me. But what's  
done is done. There's no turning back. And for the first time in my life, I feel like the biggest  
coward.

It took a lot of personal motivation to hoist myself from where I was splattered. I stumbled my  
way across my room's tiny reading area. There I found myself staring at a blank piece of  
parchment while holding a quill already dipped in a bottle of ink. And before I knew what I was  
doing, I was already scribbling frantically while holding back another wave of tears.

Minutes later, I'm already finished. I addressed the letter to the one person who I know will  
comfort me and support me no matter what. I sealed in the paper with my crest and gathered a  
pigeon caged near my window. I secured the note around a little satchel around its neck and set  
it flying north towards Bielefeld lands...

Yuuri's POV

"I'm glad that everyone is here. So please hear me out. I, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, former  
prince of the Demon Kingdom, hereby declare my engagement with King Yuuri Shibuya now  
terminated."

What did Wolfram just say? He's ending our engagement? Why? Am I supposed to be happy? Is it  
really over? Is it because of this morning? Is he joking?

My mind is filled with dozens of questions. As I try to voice out one of them Wolf's already gone.  
Everyone seated seems to be as shocked as I am. No one is daring to move nor say anything.  
The atmosphere feels so awkward and out of curiosity, I try to gaze as each person's face.

Lady Ceile looks like she swallowed a bitter pill; Conrad's face has been drained out of blood;  
Gunther's mouth is still hanging open; Gwendal's poker face is more stoic right now and Greta,  
her usual cherub features is now replaced with a distressed one, devastated to be more exact.

The silence is deafening and just to relieve the unbearable discomfort I summoned my will to say  
even the stupidest things.

"Haha, just Wolfram being Wolfram. I guess he's just messing around with us. You know how  
overreacting he gets. He has done that 2 years ago. He's not serious I'm telling you. Ha-ha-  
ha..."

Everyone stares at me like I'm a total idiot. And in that moment, I obviously am.

The dinner did not last long as everybody appears to have lost his appetite. I try to process  
everything that has happened in the hall. Wolfram can be really stubborn sometimes but I've  
never seen him as serious as he was a while ago.

I found my way back to my own chambers. The guards bowed down immediately as they saw me  
approached. "Jeez, for the nth time guys it's really alright. You don't have to be so formal.

I let them open the door for me since I feel really sluggish right now. As I enter my room, I'm  
slightly hoping that when I check out my bed, a crown of blonde hair is resting. But to my  
dismay, no one is here to annoy me. All with me now is a vast room with an empty grand four-  
poster bunk, no angelic boy in a frilly pink night gown.

I sat on my bed and savior the momentary silence.

_Hey wait a sec, Wolf did end our engagement. I should be feeling relieved now, right? No more _  
_constant infidelity accusations, no more stupid and loud whining, and best of all, no more violent _  
_bedmate._

But why do I feel bothered? Why do I feel like a part me is hurting? I've been waiting for this for  
so long now. I mean, I'm originally straight. Wait, what was that now? Originally? What about  
now? Well, Wolf's just like an annoying best friend and a pseudo brother if that makes sense - a  
really cute and charming best friend actually. Hold on! What in the name of Shinou am I thinking?  
Stupid Wolfram! Why the hell did he do that for crying out loud? And why the hell am I freaking  
out? And why the hell do I care? I probably should be celebrating now. i

And that's when it hit me. I've been pushing him away most of the times that I've forgotten  
everyone has his own limits. I'm not oblivious to Wolfram's feelings, in fact, I knew them all along  
I just chose not to acknowledge them at all. I try so hard to ignore them, he's gotta be hurting  
because of me.

For the past three years that I've known Little Lord Brat, it's no secret that he has changed a  
lot. Well, behaviorally at least, I mean, full demons age five times slower than humans. If  
something changed in terms of his physical aspect, I guess his hair grew longer. And to be  
honest, he's more beautiful now.

Noticeably, he's more calm than before apart from the occasional outbursts (me thinks it's just  
out of his habits). He tends to show more compassion to everyone, demons and humans alike.  
He's more mature and sensible like Conrad and he's slowly dropping most of his bad attitudes. I  
don't know how or why but sometimes his slight transformations amuse me.

I shook my head in hoping to ease my mental burden. Slowly, I stood up. For now, I'm going to  
change and sleep them all off. I'll deal with Wolfram tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfram's POV

I'm not sure how I managed to doze off but I'm pretty certain that I'm dreaming.

_"Yuuri...Yuuri? Where are you?"_ I'm screaming for my life. I'm confined in a very horrifying and  
dark area and I'm all alone.  
I kept on running, searching, calling out Yuuri's name. It feels like I'm running in circles and  
anytime soon, the shadows will swallow me whole.  
_"Wolfram..." That voice! "Yuuri! Yuuri!"_ I'm practically bellowing my throat out  
Where the hell are you? Yuuri, my beloved. My lungs are burning from running too much but  
before I could pass out, I catch a glimpse of a mop of black hair.

_"Yuuri, please. I need you!"_ My voice is filled with desperation

_"Need me? What for? You're an egoistic brat who refuses anyone's help as far as I know."_

_"Yuuri, what are you saying? What I did was because I thought would make you happy. I didn't _  
_mean for us to end like that but it's the only way I know how. I love you so much, Yuuri."_

"Oh, please. Of course I'm psyched about it! You've given me a huge favor. I was thinking of so  
many ways to get you off my neck and at last, you've done it yourself. Finally, I can date a  
pretty girl. No offense, but you know guy to guy relationship is not really my thing."

"What?"

_"Well, you know you're just like a brother to me. 'sides, the marriage and all that union crap are _  
_never gonna happen. All I'm trying to say is, thank you so much..."_ And with that he's gone.

I woke up sobbing. My face is drenched of too much tears. My body is exhausted but I can't go  
back to sleep. Even my dream is haunting me. It hurts too much - to see him overjoyed without  
me and to know how he wishes to be separated from me.

Yuuri's POV

I know I'm not awake. I'm not imagining things but why does this feel so real?

I found myself staring at a blond boy sitting in front of a vanity. He's back is directed at me  
but I'm definitely sure it's Wolfram. He reached under the drawer and gathered a grooming brush.  
He slowly combs his shiny locks and starts humming. My, he looks like an angel.

He's wearing a night dress, not his usual ruffled-bow-and-ribbon carnation gown but a white  
satin robe that slightly hangs off his shoulder showing off his beautiful collar bone. All he needs  
now is a pair of feather wings, a harp and a halo. The thought of it makes me grin.

He senses my presence and turns around. His face lights up and breaks into his breathtaking  
smile. I've never seen him so radiant. I'm a bit over the top but I think he's brighter than the  
morning sun. I held back from running towards him and envelop him in my arms. (Where did that  
idea come from?)

_"Hey, I've been waiting for you. I thought you've forgotten."_ He says.

_"How could I? You're running inside my head the whole the day. I couldn't sit still without thinking _  
_about you. I'm so preoccupied my mentors decided to call it a day."_

Wait. That's not my voice! I turned around and saw behind me a man I haven't met before. It's  
kinda weird. I can't really see his features, they're somehow blurred. I'm sure it's not my eyes  
since you know, I have a 20-20 eyesight and all that. But who is this guy? What's he doing in my  
room? Oh God! I look around and, damn! This isn't my room...  
Where am I? But the question is, who is he?

So they're not seeing me, Wolf and Mr.-What-the-heck-is-his-name. What came next made my  
mouth gape open wide.

_"I really miss you, love." Mr.-What-the-heck-is-his-name whispers. Love? Why the hell are you _  
_calling my fiancee love?! (Smooth, Yuuri. Since when did want to be Wolfram's fiancee huh? _  
_"Shut up!" I screamed at my inner thoughts.)_

_"So do I."_ Wolfram is gracefully walking towards him. I realize how tall Mr. Mysterious is. Wolf lifts  
up his arms and put them around the man's neck.

With that simple gesture my blood's starting to boil. I can't explain what I'm feeling but I'm  
really pissed off with what I'm seeing. I'm trying to calm myself and keep on restraining my inner  
maoh.

_"You're so beautiful. I'm very fortunate that you chose me instead of 'him'. He doesn't deserve _  
_you." The note in this cocky bastard's voice is really making me mad like he's talking about me. _  
_(or is he?)_

_"Look, let's just not talk about him. I've forgotten about Yuuri a long time ago. What matters _  
_most is that we're finally together. I love you and he's just a mere memory, okay?"_

_"I'm sorry, my dearest. You know how I jealous I get when it comes to you. Okay, let's not spoil _  
_this special night now that I have you all to myself."_

He slowly raises Wolf's chin. Their faces are just a couple of inches away and the space between  
them is getting smaller and smaller.

Damn it! What do think you're doing! Wolfram, stop this at once! It wasn't a long time since  
when you were so clingy to me. Why in the name of god are you trying to smooch this faceless  
goon?

My attempts are hopeless this two are not hearing everything I'm saying. Seconds later, their  
lips are already locked. That's when I realized, tears are streaming down my face...

I immediately woke and thanked whatever being was there which awaken me. _Get a grip, _  
_Yuuri._ It was just a stupid dream. Dream it might have been or not, it certainly freaked me out. I  
really can't understand myself being worked up for a silly thing like that. But gee, this is so  
frustrating.

_Do I feel something for Wolfram or my subconscious is messing with me? No matter what, I won't _  
_let Wolfram forget me at least as his friend. I mean, we've been through a lot saving one _  
_another's lives a countless times. He cares for me and I care for him too. He may have ended our _  
_engagement but I won't allow him to end our friendship nonetheless._

I need to settle this first thing as the sun rises.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri's POV

I got up earlier than usual. Conrad's still not here to rise me up so I decided to do my personal morning rituals. And before my godfather could knock on my door and greet me good morning, I'm already set for the day.

Right on the dot.

"Your highness, good morning. I hope you slept well last night." Conrad is back in his normal composed self even if what happened last night seemed to have left everyone bewildered.

"Conrad, I told you to call me Yuuri, its Yu-u-ri! Good morning to you too by the way."

"Sorry, Yuuri. Oh, you're up and, well, ready? Please forgive my tardiness."

"No. No. I just can't sleep so I decided not to snuggle in anymore. You what they say, the early bird catches the early 'fish'."

"I think that should be 'worm'. But fish sounds alright." Conrad should really work on his humor.  
"Err Conrad, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course. What is that?"

"Can I skip my morning jog today and my first lesson with Gϋnther?" I tried with my ever-failing persuading voice while crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Well, I guess we could skip pass the run if you really wish to. I'll go ask Gϋnther if he could make an exception. But may I ask why?" He seems to be really concern about my sudden plea.

"I need to talk to Wolfram. I mean, he must have at least an explanation for the sudden 'outburst' last night. He didn't even talk to me about it. Gϋnther said that it's alright if one of the party calls the engagement off even without the other's consent. I wanna know why. He did that a couple of years ago, right? But he had a reason for doing so." _I'm guess he's just fed up with me_.

"To be honest, he's been acting quite odd lately. He's still excellent when patrolling with his men or training but somehow, it feels as if he isn't there. Even the air around him feels different. It's like he is present physically but his thoughts and soul are somewhere." Conrad has a very good discernment that's why I don't doubt whatever he's saying. His observations made me worry even more. It wasn't like Wolfram to be, **hollow**.

"I gotta talk to him, Conrad. This is really bothering me. One time he's all mushy and overly-attached with those flirting and cheating crap he keeps on tossing at me then one day he isn't anymore. I'm thinking it must be because of yesterday morning but that kind of thing is very normal and sometimes out of being used to like that's our little way of saying "Hey bro, you okay?' It isn't like him to have a change of heart. Not that, I have a problem with that. Ha-ha-ha."_ The truth is Conrad, I had a dream last night about your sweet little brother smooching an imaginary hooligan. It angered me for some reason and I know deep inside me -real deep like ocean deep, I don't want that to happen._

Conrad's eyeing me like I said something amusing. The little twinkle in his eyes is not hard to notice. I don't certainly know what he's thinking but hey, that's the least of my concern now.

"Very well. But you still need to see Gwendal. He's grumpier lately and as Gϋnther would always point out, his wrinkles are showing more. He has been demanding you to tend to the paper works. I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"That's fine I guess..." I'll just have to find a way to stall again. Or better yet, hide from Mr. Bellow McGrumpy.

"I think I will leave you for now. I will be back to call you for breakfast. Please excuse me, Your Highness." I frown at him for using that formality. "I mean Yu-u-ri." Conrad smiled and bowed down before taking his stride to get out.

As soon as he left, I head out to seek my ex-fiancée (Crap. I'm thinking about it again). It's way too early for him to wake but even if I have to wait for an hour or so then I would certainly do.

Wolfram's POV

I got out of my cot a lot earlier than I normally do (compared to when I was still sleeping with Yuuri). I'm still pretty exhausted and my head feels heavy. I'm assuming my face looks like a sand bear with dark shadows around my eyes. No matter how my body craves for more rest, my mind keeps on opposing. I don't want those dreams to recur. They're just too agonizing.

I dressed up taking a spare of my blue military uniform from the wooden dresser. I didn't notice it immediately but it's starting to get snug in some places. Tch. This is pathetic. Shaking the thought aside, I expertly tied the satin cravat around my neck and fasten it with the emerald pin uncle gave me. I opted to wrap my belt around my pants tighter than before since they're threatening to fall off then hurriedly wore my polished boots.

Stealing a glimpse of my reflection on a hanging mirror, nothing seems to look different apart from my worn gaze and heavy bags. I guess there's no reason for me to be concern on how I appear. I mean, I used to take extra time just to look pleasing not to satisfy my vanity but to please Yuuri, hoping that he'll compliment me or just look at me twice.

I sighed at my own shameless confession.

I been thinking of ditching the morning training with my subordinates. It isn't like me to skip out duties; however, I just don't want to see my men looking like a pitiful child. They are my most-trusted comrades and if there are people whom I considered as my friends, they are some of them. By now, the news about the cancellation of the engagement must have reached them already. I can imagine them consoling me and trying to soothe me with things that would make me believe it wasn't my fault or it wasn't my lost. Like my mother, they do spoil me a lot.

It seems as if it was a long time ago that I formed this little party of mine. That was when Gwendal had allowed me to take over runs and securities around the Demon Kingdom boundaries. I chose them well who all are of pure demon blood and highly skilled in swordsmanship and element wielding. The fact that all of them are decent looking or dashing I should say still makes other soldiers think that it's a requirement to join my quest posse. Every now and then I just smirk at the idea since it was just a pure coincident after all.

Instead of heading towards the grounds, I decided to go for a walk around the palace gardens. I picked up a book I've been reading lately just so I have something to do that would effortlessly swallow up time. Time passes by quickly whenever I indulge myself with my favorite leisure activity.

When I opened the entry to my room, the face of the last the person I was expecting appeared.

* * *

There chapter 6 is also up. Please tell me what you think. I really need your comments/suggestions/reviews to help me polish the story. Thank you so much guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri's POV

I reached Wolf's room and look around if anyone's there. Well, probably to check out if someone will see how embarrassing it is that I'm standing here, resembling a prospective stalker.

(Stalker?) I mean, it isn't like Wolf's not sexually attractive or anything. There are always times when men and women would look at him like he's something delectable. Not being so innocent myself, I admit that there were times his pink gown would get me so I scold him for wearing a girly outfit to ease out my conscience.

I can recall a fact about Wolf that Gϋnther once told me. The reason why Little Lord Brat hates being touched by others or being stared at at least was partly because he was almost violated by a pedo who went to one of Lady Ceile's parties. The old man spotted Wolfram who was just about 50 years or roughly around 11 years old in human years. The pervert lured the innocent child with a shinning toy of sort then tried to sneak him in a room and do some dirty things to the poor boy. But before the horrible thing had happened, thank god or Shinou or anyone who was mighty enough to send Gwendal from heavens and retrieve his brother from the hands of the filthy bastard. Every time I think of that, I get an involuntary sense of protectiveness for Wolf.

Shaking the thoughts aside I stare ahead of me. I didn't hear it right away and before I knew it, the door is already opening.

There he stands looking like he's seeing a ghost. He dropped the thing he was holding and judging how wide his eyes have opened he's clearly having a state of shock phenomena. I don't understand why he is reacting like that. I don't look that scary the last time I checked.

He must've sensed my wonder and tried to calm himself down. He's easing his breathing into a normal one and shuts his eyes for a couple of seconds. I reckon he didn't sleep well at all. It's rare for the young lord to look absolutely restless. The black circles around upper cheeks and behind his lids are seriously embossed. Yet this little mark doesn't ruin his youthful glow. Make him wear a piece of shabby rug and he'll still look** lovely**. (Where are all these words coming from, really?)

"Your majesty, I wasn't expecting your sudden appearance, my deepest apologies. I assume you are in need of my service. It is very benevolent of you to seek me personally. Is there anything I can help you with?" He bowed down and hesitated to look me in the eyes directly.

What's gotten into him? He used to scream at me as if I'm pick-pocketing hobo. What's with the formal address? This sounds really weird...

"Wolf, I need to talk to you. About last night at dinner, I..."

"Your highness, with all due respect, I know what you're going to say. Please, let's all put this in the past. I am truly sorry for imposing in your life for the past three years. And sir, if you certainly need my assistance I will humbly obey. Is there anything you desire?" Wolf's cold monotonous voice left me hanging. It's very ironic that a passionate fire wielder like him spoke as if he was using ice crystal to pierce me with whatever he said.

"Wolf, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Sir, you can talk to me about anything you like as I am one of your loyal men. Do my duties dissatisfy you?"

"Wolfram, there's no need be so formal. All I want is to ask you of your intentions? Why did you suddenly announce a binding termination? If it was my fault then you know how stupid I am sometimes. I didn't mean to piss you or something."

"My lord, with all due respect but you should not speak lowly of yourself. And about your inquiry, let's just say that it's a sworn obligation of a subject such as myself to make His majesty feel er, comfortable. And by being your fiancée, I don't think I'm doing my duties well. By the way, sire, I must remind you that it's very inappropriate for the both of us to speak of such private matters. And I am in no longer position to converse with you in such an intimate way."

"What the hell-"

"And Your Majesty, I humbly request for your dismissal. My men are already waiting for my arrival."

"I...Okay! If you don't wanna talk to me, then fine! Jeez, just come out and say it directly for crying out loud! I'm not that insensitive! If you're not in the mood, I understand! I thought we can settle this as simple as possible. You know what, I shouldn't have come here. If that's what you want, fine! You wanna end the engagement then okay, that's what you'll get. But don't expect me running after you because just what like what you're expecting me to say, I am relieved you did that! Actually, I'm very much overjoyed."

My blood is boiling. I've never felt so mad at him (well, apart from when I slapped him when he insulted my mother but that was because he was a bigtime brat then). His face becomes slightly distressed.

"Yuu-" Wolfram looks like he's about to breakdown. But I can't let that affect me, I came here to try and make him reconsider. At first I wasn't thinking about it but after a while, I thought about how I don't want him to be part from me, and Greta. But this is just too much. He goes on acting like a stuck up. He made his choice so better give him the satisfaction 'cause right now, I'm making my own.

"And one last thing, thank you, Lord von Bielefeld. I'm finally free." And with that I turned around so he won't see how devastated I feel then took my stride away from him. I'm not very emotional. But I never imagined letting Wolf go would hurt, would actually hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolfram's POV

I've been stabbed before; my heart had been ripped out of my body; I was beaten up pretty hard but never, and I mean never have I felt such pain. Those words coming out of his own mouth feel like a literal hell. I thought acting civil towards him would make it easier. But for unknown reason he went ballistic and I don't know why. Was he offended? What was he expecting I'd do? Act all lovey-dovey and beg him to pretend I didn't say anything? And why was he here? He said he wanted to talk to me. About what? About how delighted he feels now that I'm out of his life?

My heart is aching but as they say, time heals all wounds. I can't cry now. I've shed a lot of tears before for him. I've no more pride to lose so if he's that much overjoyed I set him free then okay, I'll give it to him. I may not be his future spouse any longer, but I'm still a noble and soldier of this country. Then what a worthless subject I am if I opt to pursue my original plan.

I picked up the book I dropped earlier. I gave a shallow sigh and placed the tiny thing on a near desk. I run my fingers through my hair and fix my semi distraught look. I can't let people see the effects of my 'breakup'. (Is that applicable to the both of us?) Because if there is one thing I hate more than losing or not getting what I want, it is when everyone gives me their false sympathy and pity.

Gathering enough strength, I storm out towards the field. As soon as they saw me, they bowed down and greeted me a fine morning. And although curious as to why I'm earlier than usual, they say no words anymore. I need to let out my frustration. My men will have it bad for they live a double life as my shock absorber so it's expected they'll be seeing hell today. And thank Shinou that no matter how much of a bastard I am, these guys never get tired of me.

* * *

Third Person POV

The huge grandfather clock is starting to wail announcing that it's midnight already. One could not deny that the entire manor has already retired for the night for almost every room of the vast residence is dark. Yet no matter how little the light escapes from the luminous moon, it is still visible how grand and extravagant the household is built, decorated and furnished.

Everything inside the huge castle shouts luxury and wealth - Carpet imported from far lands, chandelier made from the finest crystals, paintings from great artists as well as high quality sculptures, delicate porcelains and tea sets kept in mahogany cabinets. The whole place is always well attended and is kept clean and orderly without fail. These meticulous details are of course undoubted for the head of the house is of high caliber, a noble to be exact.

In his chamber, the biggest one among the rest, he reclines and is in deep slumber. Even when sleeping, he wears the best satin while covered with fur blanket to protect him from the threatening chills of the night. His breaths are even as seen when his chest rises and falls. The youthful, handsome look on his face is more defined now that he is free from the frowns he normally wears when he is working in his private office.

The man's peaceful position is disturbed as a pigeon starts to peck its beak on the nearby window creating a series of unsettling sounds. He ignores the call for a couple of tries but decides to succumb anyway. Whoever is responsible for this untimely rise should have a good reason or else he, or she will have regretted it.

He gathers the creature and sees a satchel carrying a letter. The crest sealing the flap of the parchment symbolizes his own. No doubt that this message came from his beloved nephew.

Why would Wolfram send him a note? He usually appears personally whenever he needs to speak with him. Is he coming home? Not likely. Wolfram can go back to his family lands as often as he wishes. And if Waltorana is to ask, he would love to have his nephew be there with him more. Did something bad happen? The answer seems scary but he needed to know.

He fashionably rips the paper without ruining the seal and prepares his self to read what the young lord wants to tell him. And so the letter says:

_My dearest uncle,_  
_First of all, I would like to apologize for not visiting lately. Last time I was there in our lands, you requested me to come home more. I'm sorry for not doing so. There have been loads of things that needed my assisstance every now and then._

_I'm hoping you are doing well. I heard from one of your servants who travelled here at Blood Pledge that you are working a lot and keeps on forgetting to take meals. Please uncle, pay attention to your health more. You are not getting any younger. I really wish you'd take the time to think about marriage and go look for a suitable bride who will take care of you._

Waltorana stops reading and takes a moment to smile at his nephew's remarks. He is touched at Wolfram's compassion that even if there are more important things to write about, he always manages to incorporate trivial matters regarding his uncle. He sighs and returns the task he left hanging.

_I reckon you're wondering why I suddenly sent you a letter. The truth is, it has only been a few moments since ended my engagement to the king. It was decision I thought about many times over, a decision I can't take back._

_Uncle, at first you thought it to be unfitting for Yuuri to become the king hence, my fiancee. But time passed by and he proved to everyone of us how much he is deserving to rule the entire kingdom. Not long after, you finally favor the idea of my marriage to Yuuri as its advantages are very high. It will be an opportunity for another Bielefeld to hold a higher position._

_But let's face it, it's impossible for that to happen. I hold no attachment to him. He still thinks marrying a man like him is taboo, not that I judge him with that. It's a mindset his world has implented to its people. The king doesn't even find me attractive enough that even when I sleep in his room, nothing ever does happen. (Forgive me, you might be thinking I'm like a cheap harlot but I did that because I really wanted to get his attention.)_

_I've been in love with Yuuri for a long time now. I love him deeply that I would risk my own life for his sake. I thought that staying by his side will help him develop feelings for me. Even a little over friendship is more than enough. I will be happy, very happy. But no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, nothing changes. He even thinks I'm an eyesore sometimes and pretends we're not connected, even by accident or otherwise._

_It's not like me to seek refuge to you when it comes to emotional burdens. But uncle, you're the only person I know who will understand. I love you like my own father so I trust you with everything I feel._  
_I can still remember the time when my father, your dear older brother died. You held me so tightly and promised me that everything will be alright. You kissed my forehead and swore that you will take care of me like my father would have if he was still alive._

_From them on, I promised myself not to displease you and will keep on trying to make you proud. But despite of all that, I refused to replaced Yuuri as the king when everyone thought he would never return against your commands years ago. Then after of all that, here I am, disappointing you once more. I'm sorry, I'm weak._

_Forgive me, uncle. I love you._  
_-Wolfram_

The noble lord is stunned by what he read. He didn't know how much his precious nephew has been suffering. He hears people talk about Wolfram and the King's sham engagement and everytime there would be someone who is pretty convinced that they would split up. The comments about how the young lord does not attract Yuuri's attention enough makes him irritated. But after all that, he would simply ignore the gossips for he has confidence that one day, Wolfram would wed the demon king.

Wolfram is sure that he accepts Yuuri as his future nephew-in-law only because he is the king and that would mean a greater impact for their status and position. But he doesn't know how much he favors their union because he wants his loved one to be happy. Waltorana has seen how much Wolfram has grown to be a more mature and sensible man; how much he changed that made him a better person. He admits that it was partly his fault that Wolfram grew to be a real spoiled child but that was because he couldn't deny all the things and attention the blond craves thinking how unfortunate it is that his real father is not present any longer.

He knew Wolfram adores Yuuri but he didn't notice how deep it was. Shibuya might be their king but blood is and will always be thicker than water. Just when Warren, his older brother died, he swore that he would provide his orphaned son with everything within his power.

No one and he means no one has the right to hurt his treasured relative as he himself has never lay one finger on the young blond. So learning how all this time, Wolfram has been enduring the rejection Yuuri gives him rouses his paternal instincts and protective nature. He feels the shame and sorrow Warren's son has been feeling. And as his guardian, this sorts of things should never happen.

He takes in everything written on the parchment. After a few moments of thinking, he resolves to a very firm decision.

"Just wait, my dear. Uncle is here for you."

* * *

That's for Chapter 7 *insert relieved face*

Sorry for not updating regularly. I'm really tied with my school works lately so the only time I get to sit and write is during late nights. Please tell me what you think! I'll be introducing an additional character that some of you have been waiting for...

Peace guys! Take care! :)))


	8. Chapter 8

Wolfram's POV

It has been five days since the night I broke the engagement. The news spread like forest fires that the entire kingdom now knows. Some are saddened for they really want the wedding to pursue. Some are delighted now that the king is single; there is a chance for them to parade their daughters, nieces and any female candidate from their families to be Yuuri's fiancée. Others are indifferent while there are those who seem really shocked.

People may have different views on the matter but I don't really have the will to take in everything they say nor have the heart to care any longer. Maybe that's what heartbreaks give you, numbness.

For the past couple of days, I drowned myself with multiple things to occupy my mind. I exert myself so hard that when night comes, I'm so exhausted, I can't think of anything else but to shut my system and snuggle on my bunk, sleep the darkness away.

I try to avoid Yuuri as much as possible. I haven't talked to him since our last "unpleasant" encounter. I stopped taking meals with the rest of the nobles and my family members then reasoned that I want to have it with my subordinates.

Gretta is really distraught with everything that's happened. I try to explain everything but it makes the rest more complex. She insists that her "fathers" should be together. Every time we talk about it over always ends up with her crying and accusing Yuuri and I of not loving her anymore. Of course I would object but she'll immediately intercept and responds that if that wasn't true, Yuuri and I would have never called it quits. Everything keeps on falling apart...

It's quite heartwarming that there are people who are willing to understand my predicament and help me get through with it. Conrad is still gentle and caring as always. Once he came to me hoping I could spare a moment and talk to him about my problems like real brothers. Naturally, I declined and thanked him for his consideration. Even though we're on better terms, it's still not comfortable to confide my thoughts to him.

Gwendal on the other hand, is surprisingly mellow by a fraction. (I'm not really sure if that's a good description but-) He seems to know I tend to feel irritated to be with a lot of persons especially those who are after the newest gossip so he keeps me busy and away as much as possible. He asks me to run errands which obviously are a mean for me to be busy.

Mother tries to cheer me up, or she thinks she does, by letting her personal dressmaker create a new set of outfits for me. I chose to go along with it and take her eccentricities in silence. Let her do her fun, she deserves it anyway. A new wardrobe isn't a bad idea after all. I need some sort of reminder that I have to look forward. And changing my outward appearance may be a good start.

Lasagna, Doria, Sangria and Annissina all think they can help me feel better by lecturing me how being single is the best choice; then starts babbling about women empowerment and other ridiculous feministic movement. While in their heated speech, I slipped out and never returned. I fear Annissina will recommend me one of her outrageous inventions to get over my heartache so I snuck out immediately.

But the person who surprised me the most was Günther. I thought he was the happiest for he shows how much he also longs for Yuuri. One day while I was in the library, he joined me. After a moment or two, he faced me and cried like a child. Like always, he wept dramatically and expressed how much his heart breaks. He may be acting like a total fanatic towards the king but those were all pure devotion and admiration. He said that all this time, he observes how my affection toward Yuuri grew and there's no one more suitable for His majesty than I, a man or otherwise. In the end, I was the one who comforted him and not the other way around.

Last night, I received a short note from uncle. He will be arriving at the castle to care of some "business." He is expected to arrive in two days' time. It didn't explain much apart from the short message expressing his grief that Yuuri and I are no longer together and gratitude that I trust him enough to confide my sorrow and feelings. He also noted that I must be ready when he arrives. I'm not really sure why. I just hope everything will go smoothly. Uncle is very protective sometimes and I'm scared he might do something just because I was "sullied."

* * *

Yuuri's POV

It's been five days since I talked to Wolf. Every day is getting more and more awkward around everyone especially with Gwendal. He looks like he's ready to murder me. I think he blames me for the "breakup" incident. If only he knew...

Every night, it's becoming harder and harder to sleep. I'm so used to Wolfram's violent sleeping habits and his constant twist and turns. And now, I'm all alone for Gretta no longer sleeps with me the moment she turned 13. They believe it's improper for a young lady to join her father in bed. That's ridiculous I said but Gretta didn't complain so I went on with it. I also find myself staring at the demon's side of the bed. He used to take the right one while Gretta took the middle. I sometimes imagine him lying there wearing his infamous pink night gown. Every time I catch myself thinking about that, I would instantly slap out of it. Well, it's not because I feel it's perverted but because it makes me miss Wolfram more.

I do miss Wolfram. I'm not that stupid to notice but he's avoiding me. We parted without any closure and the worst part of it was I lashed out at him like a total jerk. There are moments when I want to lay down my pride and ask for his forgiveness but my natural stubbornness is always victorious.

Yesterday, I saw him walking around the garden wearing new clothes. I heard Lady Ceile made him a living mannequin; but seeing him parade in very fine fabric makes it too good to be true. If Aphrodite exists, she must have been offended. Lord von Bielefeld is the epitome of beauty. I'm a guy but I couldn't help being drawn to his perfect form. It's incredible how the entire dress fitted him perfectly. The deep blue-green color of the fabric brought out shine on his eyes. The whole outfit complemented his cream skin- you really couldn't underestimate Lady Ceile's refined judgment when it comes to beautifying things. He's just so... so... **gorgeous**. He's so wonderful I want to worship his body like an idol. I wanna shower him with kisses, and, and - Alright, I admit, I'm attracted to him. I'm freakin' falling for Wolfram! Why on earth is this happening now?!

On earth, homosexuality is still detested by many. But Shouri says it's starting to be popular nowadays that society will start picking up the trend. Gay romance is establishing a popculture, fangirls back at home find it "cute." Even the media rakes in serious money using this as a subject matter. (Not that I have anything against it. 'Judge unless ye be judged.') Well, I, myself, used to think man going out with another man is a bit iffy but thinking about it, I'm not into dating at all before. I do find some girls cute while there are women like the ex-Maoh who I believe are very seductive. However, my entire interest since elementary to high school focuses on baseball. I take baseball very seriously that the thought of asking a girl out on a date seems really troublesome unlike pitching a pound-heavy ball. I guess I need a whole new perspective on this. And I know just the right person who could give me an insight.

* * *

I'm halfway through chapter 9.

Spoiler: I think we'll be meeting the mysterious fiancee stealer so please do write more reviews. I need some more inspiration. Thank you so much :)!


	9. Chapter 9

(Note: This chapter happened a few days prior to the start of Chapter 8 and the continuation of the last part of Chapter 7. *.^_^.* Thank you for your reviews, please do write more.)

Third Person POV

As soon as the sun rises, Waltorana calls out his personal adviser. He orders the loyal subject to create a list of eligible bachelors and ladies from wealthy families with remarkable background from every part of the country. He's in for a long call so he asks for the cancellation of every meetings and visitations he is supposed to be undertaking. 'Business comes later, right now; it's all about my precious nephew.'

Not long after, his adviser accumulates a very long record of the said request. As soon as he hands it unto his master, the latter immediately scans the list. He takes note of every little detail about each individual - crossing out a name when he/she fails to pass a requirement he has set in mind. Lady Elizabeth is not included anymore for she has already been proposed to by a distant relative of von Rachefort. They are set to get married in about half a year.

He did this somewhat 'researching' until he was left with two names - a young lord who is the sole heir of a trading company and a very beautiful lady from an affluent ancestry he has met in a ball a few years ago. And on that very evening, Waltorana finalizes his choice.

"Heinrich! Heinrich!" Lord von Bielefeld calls in his trusted staff. "Set me a personal meeting with this person immediately. We must get in touch as soon as possible. This is an order." The dark blonde demon is in full corporate mode now. He's very serious about this that Heinrich did not think twice and ran to write an invitation at once.

Almost two days after sending out the personal request, the special guest Waltorana has been waiting for graciously agreed to meet him. The said person is already on the way to his castle and is surprisingly eager to come. The middle-aged lord remembers that he had already made business with his 'new acquaintance's' family some decades ago. According to his profile, this lot has so much to brag about. Not only that their wealth is greater than his own but they are related to the von Gyllenhals; therefore, making them equally scholarly and decent-looking.

The afternoon next day, the much-awaited arrival of the Bielefeld's guest comes. The caravan is very luxurious and grand that just the carriage itself tells how well-to-do its owner is being made out of bronze and silver. Even the escorting soldiers look like their specially chosen for this particular journey away from home to protect their most important master.

Waltorana's entire household has prepared seriously and vowed not disgrace the family name in any way. He, together with his butler and the castle's best maids all line up to welcome the guest. He rarely feels nervous but this time is one of those off moments that he's so anxious, his palms are starting to moist. It's definitely a good thing he didn't forget to wear his gloves.

The carriage's door opens. A thin satin curtain nonetheless conceals the rest of the mysterious person's being. Everybody's holding their breaths from too much anticipation. 'Intriguing...very intriguing indeed.' And after a few moments of slight hesitation, the passenger starts to emerge from the carriage. The way this person moves shows too much grace indicating a good etiquette and manner education.

The maids cannot contain their admiration as the likeness of their guest comes into view. Swoons and sighs are heard that their master summons a loud clearing of throat to suppress their minor wantonness. Waltorana cannot blame these ladies for expressing their obvious adoration, 'This young man is seriously worth the sight...'

The guest appears to be tall towering about 6 feet with a lean muscular built. The cream white complexion he has ensures his rich family heritage. His face is perfectly shaped endowed with strong-looking jaw. The mysterious aura enaminating from him can be attributed to his deep purple round eyes windowed by long lashes- making it intriguing if they ever lock together. His gaze is so intense; he can probably pry into the depths of your soul. A well-shaped mouth anchors a pair of strawberry-colored lips. Just by looking at it promises a sweet-tasting kiss while at the same time teasing a spectator with a secret he seems to be keeping. The upright and narrow nose complements the prominent but soft cheekbones. Enhancing his inhumanly beautiful features is the young lord's hair which is very light, platinum in color to be exact; flowing in waves up to his shoulders. It's possible that he's keen when it comes to fashion since he wears an outfit which brings out his god-like image more. Alas, the term good-looking maybe an underestimation to describe him.

'He's definitely a perfect match for...' The Bielefeld head is in deep thought when a delicate hand with long slim fingers appears in front of him. He shakes in his internal consciousness and grabs the wonderfully crafted appendage gently.

"Forgive me, my good sir. Welcome to von Bielefeld castle! I'm pleased to be your acquaintance. I am Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld. I apologize for the short notice but I'm very honored to meet you finally." The noble demon delivers his practiced introduction with ease for he has a reputation to uphold.

"Everyone, this is Lord Eris Franierre Erigeron of Asteria.* See to it that you provide him with our humble hospitality."

"Welcome, Lord Erigeron." And with this, everyone bows with thorough humility and respect.

"Please, my lord. I am not worthy of your congeniality. I am but a mere trader and to meet you is the pleasure of mine. I believe I came here because it's not every day I get an invitation from a fine man such as you."

The blond lord is surprised. He is certainly wasn't expecting that a very down-to-earth persona from this young man. He's starting to like this kid...

"You give me too much credit, Lord Erigeron..."

"Please, sir, why don't you call me 'Eris'? After all, I'm also longing to be one of your close acquaintances. And as for your remark, I have to disagree. I only speak of the truth."

"Thank you so much." He smiles.

"My, my why are we standing here? You must be a bit tired from your journey, come, dear Eris. Let me open my home for you. You need not to worry; your retainers will be properly accommodated as well. You're requests will be done at our disposal." Waltorana guides Lord Erigeron inside the castle. 'This will be a long but** interesting **day' he thinks.

* * *

As soon as their special visitor stepped foot on the marble floor of the Bielefeld manor, the entire household became busy like a colony of ants preparing for a storm. They make sure that everything they're doing is spotless. The words 'failure', 'embarrass', and 'mistake' seem to have been detached from their vocabulary. And Waltorana, behind all of it, is very satisfied.

The two prominent men are walking towards the dining room. Waltorana asked Eris if they could have a little chat over tea in which the latter agreed. And as they make their way to the designated area, a portrait hanged on the wall catches the young lord's attention halting their little side trip.

"Is something wrong, Eris?" Waltorana inquires.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld. He's your nephew, isn't he?" He confirms passively.

"Why, yes. He's my late older brother's only son. I guess you know him since he's the youngest child of the former demon queen. He's not permanently residing here. Wolfram took off to become my representative in Blood Pledge Castle. Stubborn boy I'll tell you. Still, he's my only family now-my pride and joy." He speaks about Wolfram in such reverie one may say he's referring to a living saint.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, how could you miss out a beauty like that? Yes, his name rings quite popularly being a former demon prince and all. However, he's famous far and wide not only because he bears nobility on his name but because he's far prettier than a newly-blossomed flower. As his uncle, I assume you have the knowledge of the count of suitors he has had?"

"Of course. They're quite troublesome sometimes, insisting on asking for dear Wolfram's hand even if he had already said no. But after his engagement to the king came out to the public, the ruckus they create died down a little." He answers truthfully.

"Really? I reckon you'll be having another headache for that matter."

"How so?"

"My lord, don't tell me you're not aware that the royal engagement was broken off? It's not that I enjoy a good ole palace scandal and gossip. I'm not even sure it this news falls under a good one or the other. I guess in the end, it's pretty much a good choice."

"What makes you say that?"

"Lord von Bielefeld, let's be honest. His majesty and Wolfram's relationship is completely one-sided. The king obviously has no intention of taking your nephew as his spouse. The country is not oblivious that even street vendors know about it. I said that it's a good choice since now that His highness is not committed anymore; he can find any woman he so desires, do his royal duties and continue his pacifistic views. On the other hand, Wolfram can now choose among his **'admirers'** or do whatever he wants. Isn't it more practical that way? No more complexities."

"I..."

"I had the rare opportunity of seeing this beautiful creature here in person during an event before. I'd say I was mesmerized by him; I was immediately smitten. But to no luck, I didn't have the opportunity to be introduced to the young lord, what a shame. From then on, I've had a deep 'infatuation' towards your nephew. And this my sound offensive but, why do you think I'm here? Why did I easily grant your invitation without second thoughts? As soon as chance presented itself, I instantly grabbed it. Of course, I'm not lying when I said, I want to be your close acquaintance but I want so much more than that. Do you get what I'm trying to imply?"

"Lord Erigeron, I wasn't expecting you to be so...straightforward. But, this I think is the sign indicating that I am indeed on the right track. It's not fair that you're the only one confiding your true intentions, so let me breath out my own. I summoned you because I need your 'assistance' but I didn't know you're going to participate in willingly. I also wanted to become your ally in the least but there's a main reason why. Come, let's talk about it more when we're settled. I think tea is ready to be served." And with that they take a last glance on the portrait and continue walking ahead.

* * *

(*note: Erigeron is a genus of daisy and I chose Asteria since I love asters hence my pen name. I couldn't find an ideal name so while studying for my botany course, I came across these two.. I know Eris is the goddess of discord and all but I don't think it's that feminine. And I think his character suits the title for he will 'possibly' cause discord between our most-loved couple).

I know you guys are asking for more Yuuram don't worry I'll get to that soon I promise. I just want to make everything else fall accordingly before putting more Yuuram moments.

I'll be posting a link on my very own sketch of how I imagine Eris on the next chapter.

Please..please...don't forget to write in more reviews.

Thanks!

xoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri's POV

I head down towards the soldiers' training ground. I cautiously pass by Gwendal's office as silent as possible; who knows what will happen if he sees me? I've been stalling my paper works lately. He's definitely pissed right now. As I reach the outdoors, clashing of swords and metals are audible. Everyone around is training very hard.

At the center of the area, Conrad stands instructing strategies and battlefield techniques from time to time. I've seen him in actual swordfights countless times and by witnessing them, it's very reliable to say that no one deserves to teach these underlings more than him. He even agreed to conduct my personal training that in 3 short years, my skills have improved. (Good thing Morgif is not here. I'm pretty sure he'll take on all the credit. Cocky dimwit!). Lord Weller may be a gentle, calm person on daily basis but he's fiercer than a wild beast when it comes to combats. I guess that's why he earned the title "Lion of Luttenberg."

My godfather spots me then orders his men to take a break. As usual upon seeing me, he immediately plasters his smile and takes his stride to approach my direction.

"Oh hello, Your Majesty. Why are you here? I believe it is supposed to be your history lesson with Gϋnther at this moment, isn't it?"

I sigh. "Conrad, your my godfather; the 20% reason why kids on my neighborhood bully me for my name. I told it's Yuuri! I've said it a lot times before. Anyway, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you from training. I was going to wait for you until you're done. And about Gϋnther, no need to worry, I have everything under control." I'm lying.

"You mean you snuck out?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, I've been stuck there for days. I've been studying the Demon kingdom's history since I got here; it's like there's no end to it. Just yesterday he told me about the 16th demon king who got so drunk, he stripped in front of his guests. Are books supposed to convey those? What if the children read it? They'll be harassed for sure." Apart from that, a lot of scandalous and obscene doings by some previous rulers were written. Butcher King's passages were those which traumatized me the most. I think he was the Napoleon of this world.

"It's not so suprising. The Demon Kingdom has stood for four thousand years. And if you're really concerned about the children's morality, you need not to worry. These "specific" facts were omitted from their reading materials. What Gϋnther's teaching you is strictly for academic purposes of the demon king as well as the royal family." (Huh, no kidding...)

"So what is it then?" Conrad asks thoughtfully.

"What is what?"

"There's something you'd like to talk to me, isn't there? As you said, I'm your godfather. I'm always here to listen."

"Well, you don't mind if I borrow some of your time? And while we're at it, can we go somewhere else? I wanna discuss it with you in private. It's kind of, **personal**."

"Of course. You take the lead, Your- Yuuri." And smirks.

As he said that I lead him away from the grounds and to the field where the tree we used to go for picnic and nap.

We stopped when we reached the hill where the tree stands. It's slightly windy and the weather is really fine. I take my spot between the hollow curve of the trunk and ask Conrad to sit beside me.

"Wow, it's really relaxing here. I sure hope Greta and Wolf..." I stop. I don't know why but there's a little twinge on my heart when I mention his name.

"...I mean it sure feels nice if everyone's here haha. I guess most of them are really busy. And speaking of which, I do hope I'm not taking you from your duties."

"It's alright, Yuuri. They've been training since this morning. It's time they take off for a while." He's always so considerate of everyone. He waits patiently for me to settle my thoughts. But- I can't begin! How can I talk to him something about I'm very uncomfortable with to explain? I'm all new to this. My god. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be!

"...Is it about, a certain blond who everyone calls 'Little Lord Brat'; tends to burn down the entire castle; used to barge into your room; paints an abstract portrait you and proclaimed himself father of Greta without consent?" Wow, that's a hell of a way to describe his younger brother. Are we gonna be talking anonymously now?

"Ahm, yeah. It's about a selfish young prince who insulted my mother, earned a slap from me and became my fiancée in the process; constantly creeping on ships no matter how sea sick he gets; has a very bad habit of speaking his mind without tact; keeps on calling me a 'wimp'; wears a girly night dress but gets mad when he has to cross-dress if needed; curiously, broke up our engagement a few days ago; and..."

"And?"

"So? Ahm, you know. Lately, I've been noticing..." I steal a glimpse on his face.

"Go on."

I retract my gaze then proceed. "I think he's avoiding me like I'm some sort of a contagious person. I can't even remember the last time I've been with him in the same room. Everything feels so awkward. I know, part of it was my fault when I said those tactless words to him, but see, I couldn't control my mouth. Why did he have to make it hard? Last time I checked, he wanted to split from me. That's his decision not mine. However..."

"However?"

"...well, I mean. Ahm. How can I put it?"

He interrupts. "Let me guess, you're starting to be worried as a result without understanding why. Right now, you're trying to find explanation for what you're going through but everything is confusing. This is really bold to say but these 'predicaments' are keeping you up at night, no? You're having these strange emotions and thoughts but due to your upbringing, you suppress these "little" risks in order to remain what you think is, 'normal.'"

"Ah, uhuh?" Did Conrad lie when he said he doesn't have magic powers 'cause I'm starting to believe he has telepathic abilities - or am I just that easy to read?

"Yuuri, I think you already know the answer to that. You're just afraid to face reality or at least admit it to yourself. You two might be polar opposites but both of you share a really tenacious personality. Good grief..." He sighs like he's caught in a troublesome situation.

My eyes pop out from their sockets! Hold on a sec, is Conrad saying what I think he's saying? "What? No! Don't jump into conclusions. I don't- I'm not really-. I'm not yet sure..."

"Your majesty, I'm always with you. I may not have the gift to read thoughts but I do observe your behavior. Unintentionally, you're giving away hints on what exactly you're feeling."

"...That's not the point here, see."

"Then what is?"

"I don't know. As you said, I'm confused. Okay, I admit, I feel something for Wolfram, maybe a little different than what I feel around Murata. But that's not really a big deal. I care for him a lot. He's my friend. He's like family to me and what more is he's male! That's not really cool. We're both dudes. Maybe I just really used to him being around a lot. I think I just miss him." _Why do I sound like I'm lying to myself more than to Conrad_?

He's face is slightly unreadable. He's thinking deeply.

"You know what Yuuri, I'm a little bit regretting you grew up on earth. You're quite used to your world's customs that you refuse to comply to those being practiced here. That's your real problem. I'm going to say it and forgive me for doing so but- Yuuri, you are falling for Wolfram and you know it. Took you long enough though. Before you came here, it only took a couple of seconds for people to fall helplessly in love with him. Why do you think his subordinates submit to him all too willingly?"

I can't believe Conrad can be really straightforward. Well, it's not like I know everything about him. I just assumed he's just Conrad, my godfather - the person who gave my mother an idea for my not-so-ideal identifier.

"Weren't you the one who said 'anyone should be free to love anyone they please?'* Please excuse me but isn't it a hypocrisy to speak of freedom to love anyone when you, yourself, deviate from your own principle?"

I bow down low. And as it did, Conrad's words echoed in my head. It struck me like he smacked my head pretty hard, every thing's starting to making sense. I feel so ashamed of myself. There I was preaching how nothing should go between people in love and every one has the right to be with the person he or she cherishes the most without judgment as to whoever they are when I, myself, refuse to even acknowledge Wolfram's devotion. I'm worse than a homophobe. My godfather's right. I am a **hypocrite**...

"Conrad... I... I'm sorry."

"For what?" He's a bit disoriented.

"For not realizing what you just told me; for my denial; for my prejudice; for messing up Wolf's feelings, and for hurting him like that."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand where you're coming from. The earth and this world are thousand miles apart, figuratively speaking though. You don't have to force yourself into accepting everything around just because you were made king here. Like what you always remind us, you are still just Yuuri Shibuya of Japan." Conrad smiles and goes on.

"I don't hold it against you. Yes, my little brother may be hurt but it's not something you intended to do. He's partly at fault as well. He shouldn't have forced himself into believing you would change. But I do admire him for his earnestness. Yet, I'm really saddened when he decided to give up on you. I was pretty sure he would hold on till the end. That's how he's been since he's little." My godfather stares ahead while somewhat reminiscing the old days.

We both savor a couple of moments' silence.

"Say, can I ask you something then?" There's one thing I would like to know about the half-human lord.

"You can ask me anything you like."

"I know Ms. Julia was really dear to you. But was she the only one? You know, like you had feelings for." I ask him. I'm too embarrassed so I kept my sight low and avert looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Hmmmm... Now that you asked, I've been alive for more than a century now. Furthermore, I'm no saint. Before I met Julia, I used to live my life like any kid my age - rebelling against authority, fooling around. So in your language I did have some '**flings**' and well, did date a number of people."

"..." (Oh crap, cat's got my tongue!)

"You're curious as to what their genders are, aren't you?"

"Ahm...yeah?" My face must be as red as a tomato now. It's getting kinda awkward but hey, I brought it unto myself.

I don't know what's funny but he's laughing! (Is it because of my face? Or he's just teasing me?)

"Yuuri, I'm amused you still want a confirmation when you've already figured out what my response would be. That would be a yes. I've gone out with both men and women. This is the demon kingdom after all. No discrimination. If you like a woman, that's fine. If you prefer men, who the hell cares? But Julia was a different case. She's the only person I've been in love with. And even if she's not around physically, I'm still happy she's here, living in you."

"Oh, I see."

"You must be scarred for life now?" And laughs again.

"No, not really. Actually you've given me a sensible outlook."

"Glad I could help."

"Thank you, Conrad. I understand better now. I just need some more time. But that definitely opened up my mind wider." I grin and stand from where I am sitting.

"Come on. Let's get back to the castle. I fear Gϋnther might lock me up when I escape one of his boring lessons once more."

* * *

Wolfram's POV

Uncle is arriving today. I had one of the retainer announced his visit earlier. It's still probing as to why he's coming over so I just reassured myself that he'll be coming to discuss something with Gwendal, or Gϋnther, or weird as it may sound, with Annissina, but hopefully not with Yuuri. It'll be a very tensed encounter if that will materialize.

After my daily duties, I assemble in front of the gates along with some of my subsidiaries who like me, came from Bielefeld lands. It's awfully disrespectful not to greet him so even if they have errands to run or training to attend to, these men still found ways just so they could welcome Lord Waltorana.

Thankfully in a matter of minutes after claiming my stand, I can already see uncle's entourage. His entrance is very grand as I expect. He may not notice it but uncle's really a flamboyant person in so many aspects; unfortunately, I kinda inherited that myself. That's why people think he's very intimidating, not that it's untrue but that's just how he was raised. (I think?)

As his carriage seized near my post, I tried to clear out whatever I was conjuring on my already cluttered mind then set a warm big smile as forced as it may look.

Seconds later, the door of the stagecoach flings open. He steps out of the cart and makes his way to envelop me into a big embrace. It's been a while since I've seen uncle but he still hasn't changed at all. Years may take toll on ordinary humans in their physical forms but for us it's different. A decade is for demons like us is can be quite equivalent to just months. Take mother as an example. She had Gwendal when she was a little over 80 and as far as I know, Gwendal just turned 162.**

"Welcome, Lord von Bielefeld!" My subordinates and I exclaim altogether.

"Wolfram! Oh how I missed you, my child." He scans me in detail then grins. "Is it me or you just grew... smaller?" It's not known but uncle enjoys mocking his nephew a lot.

"UNCLE! Really-" I bellow. I look around and the others are obviously hearing the private joke. I'm pretty sure they're holding back their laughter. Good. One giggle from anyone of them will meet his death before the day ends.

He chuckles silently. "My, my. You're still not used to uncle's teasing, eh? Come one dear, I just missed you a lot. Without you home, there's no source of entertainment for your old man."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why, sir. I don't believe father and mother procreated me just to be your little plaything. But if you're suggesting I could give any doll a run for its money then I could let that pass. And uncle,"

"Yes, dear?"

"I missed you too." I really do miss him.

He pulls me in into another hug. I'm not certain but I think I saw his eyes water a bit.

"Let's go inside. You must be exhausted from your travel. I already had the maids prepare a room for you."

"Thank you. You're very thoughtful as always."

I took his arm and lead him inside. As we walk, we grab the opportunity to catch up on what's happening with each other's life. We took the west wing since it's the shorter way to reach the guest quarters but that's definitely a huge mistake. I stopped walking as soon as I saw a familiar pair of ebony eyes and raven hair coming towards our direction. I forgot that this route leads to His majesty's private office. '_Great. Just my luck_.'

* * *

*I fished out this quotation during episode 14 when Yuuri was thrown to dig up Esoteric stones in Svelera  
**Sorry, I'm not accurate with their actual age. I just took the liberty of assigning specific range for them ^^

-Ah, then that's chapter 10. It's a bit longer than the previous chapters so it took me longer to finish. There are still so much ahead so please, please bear with me. And please do write in more reviews. I get ideas from them so do leave some if it's alright :)))

And as promised, I placed a link of a sketch I made for Eris on my profile. (It's on photobucket) They're just the same by the way but I played around with the drawing's brightness and value.

So what do you think? ;)

Have a good life!


	11. Chapter 11

(So okay, I'm placing a little bit of Yuuram here. But be warned, I'm not promising a lovey-dovey situation. Sorry guys, don't hate me. I need to make our new character a worthy personality. As what you've written Wolf needs to find a new man, so yeah that's what Eris is here for. But for those who are solidly rooting for Yuuri, you really inspire me to make him a tough contender too.)

Yuuri's POV

'twas two days since I had the 'talk' with Conrad. After our little **heart-to-heart** chat, I've resorted to think about my own self - kinda like a self-evaluation of some sort. And more and more, I'm getting convinced that what I feel for the blond prince is just any 'phase' or fascination.

When the news of our separation broke out, marriage proposals from different families all over the country flock like migratory birds. I can't face them all so I had Gwendal and Gϋnther take care of these matters. When the two couldn't refuse anymore, I was personally asked to meet my prospect family-in-law and decline myself. No matter how convenient or beneficial it is for the kingdom, I just can't. I don't wanna marry anyone just because of its advantage. People are supposed to wed because they are in love. (_I just remember my own parents. I'm pretty sure that's the kind of relationship that deserves the bless of the holy matrimony no matter how crazy or weird they get_)

And if there's one person I'd like to be bound with, it would certainly be-. But yeah, the possibility ofthat is near to impossible. First of all, I'm not a hundred percent sure that I'm, you know. (But I'm working on it I swear!) Second, I haven't had the chance to talk to him and patch things up. I wanna approach him but somehow there's this invisible force that forbids it from happening. He's always away while I have so much to do. Third, I don't think he would take me back even if I beg him to. I'm convinced he's already moving on while ironically, I'm starting to feel something deep for him. (Why is life so unfair?)

From the moment I began accept my newly-found 'view' more, the more I became aware of the trivial 'gestures' from people when it comes down to Wolfram - which I find very much 'irritating.' For example, I used to ignore it when one of his assistants looks at him like he's a shining sun. But yesterday when I saw them riding on their horses, laughing together like they're having so much fun made me want to pick up the small chair near me and haul it to his subordinate's face to clear out that malicious grin of his. However, this morning was more infuriating than the other one. I was on my way to the loo when I heard two soldiers having their rounds conversing:

_"Damn, Lord Wolfram looks really pretty. I wonder when will I get my hands on that sweet angel. I bet he's skin feels like cotton. Creamy and smooth, whoo!" (What the hell?)_

_"Hush, man. You sure have the nerves. He'll fry you up when he hears you. But joking aside, too bad His majesty let him go just like that. I bet on master for the lottery. What a waste."_

_"Fine by me. At least I could feast my eyes on him without worry. And don't deny, you too like to linger your sight on him like he's something really delicious to chew. I caught you once looking at his backside!"_

_"But that was because it was really cute and well-shaped!"_

_"Nonetheless, same thing, idiot."_

_"Whatever."_

_These two sure had some guts not to care if anyone hears them. I found myself closing to change to my other self. How vulgar can those lowlifes be? They talked about Wolfram like he's a porn star! As soon as I calmed down, I hurriedly called for the two._

_"You two, come here at once!" I was so mad I wanted to kick their shins._

_"Sir!"_

_"If you have the time to talk about perverted matters, why don't you spend that on something useful, I don't know, like maybe do your job seriously?" I said sarcastically. __"You were not employed to chat like teenage girls! And by the way, I forbid you from speaking of such shameless things about Wolfram or about anyone! Learn to hold your tongue!" Their eyes were wide. This was the first time I scolded them. And actually, the first time I blurted coldly out like that._

_"Yes, Your majesty." The two recoiled and looked as every inch as embarassed as a child caught doing something mischievious._

_"Now, leave." As soon as I realized how awful I sounded, I immediately regretted what I just did. _

And back to this moment, I heard that today will be Waltorana's arrival. I'm not informed as to why but maybe he has business with Gwendal, or Wolfram? Hearing this news made me a little uneasy. Conrad said that Waltorana is quite fond of his nephew and now that Wolf and I are not engaged anymore, it's kinda hard to guess what his uncle's thinking. When I first came here, Waltorana wasn't as accepting as the others regarding my coronation as king. But as we got to know more about each other's side, he finally accepted me and has been supporting me ever since. It lighten up my burden and even strengthen my bond with the people who had slight doubts about me being the ruler of the Demon kingdom.

All things aside, I proceed to do my afternoon document-signing with Gwendal. Just a while ago, heard a carriage from the front gates. I think it must be Lord von Bielefeld already. I need to properly greet him once he has settled. But right now, I need to face a mountain-high pile of papers my adviser has already 'sorted' out for me. (Good grief, when will they start to decrease?) I walk along the familiar hallway leading towards my working room without thinking of anything particular. En route to the said area, I catch a glimpse of a couple of blondes walking side by side. The smaller of two stops his stride upon noticing my presence then looks at me with incredulous eyes. (Oh heavens, how I missed those vibrant green orbs.) _This is it. I think this is the opportunity I've been waiting for. I must talk to him, now or never Yuuri._

Wolfram POV

I can't believe we come across once more. (Well considering that we live in the same castle it is entirely possible. However, I try not to see him nor be with him as much as I can.) I heard uncle stops too. He stares from where I'm looking at and though I don't have the proof, I can feel him tensed up a little.

Once again, I try to compose myself and change my face from surprised to blank. Yuuri starts walking towards us. He glances at me funnily. (I don't know what he's seeing but he seems to be loving the view. Or am I just imaging things?) He's taking longer steps as if he's anticipating that I'll run away from him when he gets near. (That's not far from what I'm calculating to do but that would make obviously me the affected one so suck it.)

"Your highness." Uncle and I said in unison. My relative hovers in front of me silently trying to make a distance to separate the two of us.

"Oh, Waltorana. I heard you're coming. I'm sorry for not joining the welcoming party. Glad your travel went smoothly." He's speaking with the other person but his eyes never left my being. (What's wrong with him? This is getting a bit uncomfortable.)

"Ah, yes, your majesty. Thank you very much for your consideration. You're doing well, I presume? My nephew and I were just heading to end quarters. We didn't mean to intercept you." Uncle said humbly.

"That's alright. I'm actually trying to take my time. I'll be locked in my work room again so I try to prolong my free time." _Hmmph!Lazy wimp as always._

"Hey, Wolfram..." He confronted me eagerly.

I gulped. "Yes, your majesty?"

"We haven't talked in a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir. I appreciate your concern." I smiled a little

"That's good to hear. But I would very much prefer if you call me 'Yuuri' once more. It's not like we're **strangers** , at all." _Well, aren't we?_ He, too, is smiling - only broadly and seems as if he's really glad. My heartbeat's starting to quicken its pace. I almost forgot the last time it did that._ (Oh, Wolfram! Don't you dare!)_

"Well, since your uncle is here and it's been a long time since you joined everyone on the table, I want to invite you both at dinner. I insist and I'm not taking no for an answer. By the way after that, can you please lend me some of your time? I really, really would like to talk to you if you're fine with it." Is he serious? Why does he sound like nothing happen?

Uncle clears his throat. "Of course, King Yuuri. After all, I also would like to break a 'little news' to everyone. But I'm not quite sure if Wolfram will agree to your last request." He faces me his features are showing expression of concern.

Before I can fathom what's going on inside Yuuri's head, I took notice of uncle's 'little news'. He hasn't mention anything yet. I shuffled my glances first on uncle then on Yuuri. 'Looks like he's really not joking.' As much as I don't wanna talk to him any longer, I can't decline His majesty. He is the **king** after all. I'm already trying to heal slowly but why does he have to make everything complicated?_ Huh, what a pain._

"Err, if His majesty really wishes to. I don't see any reason for me to refuse." I gave my 'almost father' a look which says that 'I will be just fine'.

"Great. So it's settled then. I'm looking forward to it." His grin almost reaches his ears. (What's so exciting about talking to you ex-fiancée? Is he planning on humiliating me again?)

"We're both grateful." He stops for a couple of heartbeats."Uhm, your highness, I don't want to sound authorative but we don't want to keep you occupied given you have more important matters to attend to. I believe His majesty's duties should be more priotized than wasting time speaking with a subsidiary such as I, don't you think? We can always err, chat whenever you please but your responsibilities call you." The slight tone from uncle really conveys his desire to get me away from Yuuri immediately.

The double back purses his lips. (How adorable. It almost worked.) By the way his brows furrow, he's definitely thinking of ways to contradict the older man's insinuations. _Please for heaven's sake, Yuuri._

"Oh, I... Well, alright. Then I'll see you two this evening then. Then I'll leave you two. Welcome again, Waltorana. Please make yourself at home."

"And, Wolfram?"

"Yes, my lord?" (What now?)

"**あなたは本当にかわいくて**. Later then!" He smirks then takes off.

My mouth gapes open. What the hell did he just say? Ka-ka-something?! What does that mean? Damn! Did he just curse me or what?! This is one of those rare, and when I say rare, I mean pink bearbee rare moments, that I wish I have that little device Annisinna invented. The small earplug translator she created for us to understand and speak different languages of humans when we traveled to earth. Geez...

"Is that His majesty's native language? Do you know what he said?" Uncle's every bit as clueless as I am.

"No idea. Does it really matter? Come on, uncle. Let's get going."

* * *

Yuuri's POV

"Uhm, your highness, I don't want to sound authorative but we don't want to keep you occupied given you have more important matters to attend to. I believe His majesty's duties should be more priotized than wasting time speaking with a subsidiary such as I, don't you think? We can always err, chat whenever you please but your responsibilities call you."

I'm trying to think of ways to prolong our conversation but I can't. Alright, I'll leave them for now but before tonight ends I have to be on good terms with Wolf again.

_"Oh, I... Well, alright. Then I'll see you two this evening then. Then I'll leave you two. Welcome again, Waltorana. Please make yourself at home."_

_"And, Wolfram?"_

_"Yes, my lord?" He asks curiously. _

_"(You look really cute.) Later then_!" I smirk then take my leave. Good thing that even if I'm here at the alternate world, I never forgot my native tongue. I've been wanting to tell Wolfram that for a long time now but I can't summon the courage to say it directly. I'm still in the process of getting used too it after all.

I can't take my smile off my face so I enter my work room with high spirits like a child holding a huge lollipop. I can't wait to have a solitary moment this evening.

As I sit on the 'torment chair' I sign the papers like a programmed robot while my mind is practically drifting off farther ahead...

_By the end of this day, Wolf and I will be on better terms. It's alright if he doesn't want to go back to the way we were before but I'll try my best to earn his forgiveness. I'll try hard to win back his trust and friendship. Slowly, we will regain what we had. And when everything's on a brighter side, well, hopefully I could ask him on a date. Then, we'll see happens..._

* * *

Haha I'm sorry for making Yuuri such an airhead on the last part. I can imagine him in a chibi form while daydreaming the future he's wishing for.  
(Spoilers) The next chapter will be the start of 'unpleasant events' so I guess I'll be spending a (little) longer time constructing the dramatic scenes. But fear not, I promise add in romantic moods (I'm not promising it's a Yuuram. Maybe I'll add a sidestory there like Gwendal and Annisinna or maybe a Conrad-Yozak?) I dunno. so please, write some reviews. Thanks!  
I'm thinking of putting some characters like Shinou and Murata. I'm not giving much emphasis on the daily life of Blood Pledge Castle so maybe a few encounters with some of the original casts.


	12. Chapter 12

Third Person POV

The young man stands on the center of the pavilion with a stern look on his youthful face. It's partially covered with gleaming round spectacles concealing his infamous dark eyes. He has been in that position for a while that if he wills his breathing to stop he will have been mistaken for a statue. After a couple of moments, his mouth slowly curves up into a sarcastic smirk.

"We've been on this a lot of times. I told you, I can always tell whenever a sniveling creature like you is around." He can't help but to tease his dear friend like that. The man might have been known as the "Great one," founder of the kingdom to everyone, but to him, he's just a brat who is always in need of babysitting and lecturing whenever his jokes go out of line.

"'Sniveling?' That's a really cruel word. After thousands of years, you never fail to hurt me with your cold, straightforward comments." The hedonistic lord responds with exaggerated gestures- obviously in the mood to fool around as well.

"I only bestow them since you deserve it anyway." The Great Sage of double back turns and directs his dark stare towards his majesty, Shinou. After four thousand years of being reincarnated, the long to stare at those menacing but gentle bright eyes still remains in him.  
"It's been a while, dear friend. I thought you were somewhere faraway- on the other realm, no?"

"Let's just say that I'm a bit 'bored'. And for the time being, I want to spend some time here. You may not like the idea but knowing me, there isn't anything you can do about it, can you?

"I guess you're right. But let me say this first, if you're just here to mess with everyone again, I'll smack you hard. But joking aside, Shinou... What is it? I know you're not bored at all. There's something definitely wrong." Ken Murata was not given the title "The Great Wise Man" if he can't spot a subtle matter like this. Of course, he's already familiar with the Great One's whims but this time he can sense an 'off-feeling' from Shinou. This makes him worried. Even if his present reincarnation is already free from the sworn duty he presented to the blonde king thousands of years, a part of him still possesses that worry wart trait he developed when it comes to his friend.

"You can always see right through me, neh?" Shinou smiles for a couple of seconds but changes his features instantly. This time, he's very serious that his angelic face looks a bit ghostly.  
"Actually, I came back here because I feel an unpleasant vibe happening. I hear his majesty and my favorite descendant have called it quits. I know it's not my business and personally I'm not very good at matters such as..." He stops. He can't proceed saying it without feeling a bit embarrassed And why not, discussing something complicated with your former flame feels kind of awkward.  
He gulps and continues anyway. "love and relationships. But you see, dying makes a person hate of tragic endings. I just don't want the same thing to happen to them. I'm here to make sure they don't suffer what... we had gone through."

_'The same thing'. Meaning our fate. The unhappy ending the two of us shared_. Murata thought. It was a bitter history that thankfully he had already outlived. Yet whenever he replays his past lives, the memories along with the feelings of his former selves sprout once more. Some he can endure while some he tries to ignore especially those that were from his first ever persona. Ken knows how devoted 'he' was to Shinou. And up to this day, he still is.

"Shinou, this is between them. We have to stay out of it. They decided this on their own and there is simply nothing we can do about it." As much as he hate to admit it but he also wants the two to stay together. They compliment each other. Plus, they remind Murata of how Shinou and him used to be. Only less loud but as idiotic nonetheless mainly because of the Great one of course.  
"What's the purpose of it anyway? It's not like a great damage will be done if Lord von Bielefeld is not Shibuya's betrothed anymore." The Great Sage says in an impish tone.

"That's where you are wrong. I mingle with things no matter how crazy they get because I'm certain of their outcomes. I know you can see it too. The Demon king is already smitten by dear Wolfram. His feelings gets deeper each moment and pretty soon he'll fall so hard, he'll hardly recover. He's Julia through and through; capable of loving completely. However, Yuuri is his own person and the soul of the demon king lives in him. Even if he's as pure as Lady von Wincott, we can't be assured that the possessive, jealous side of him won't struggle. If this goes out of hand, I'm afraid of what effects it will have on both of them. Can you imagine that? In addition, I can see we will be having ahm, a problem? Waltorana's cooking a surprise." Shinou is very stern. He didn't mention it but he sees another person slowly becoming a huge part of this twisted affair.

Murata hushes for a moment calculating everything and putting them in order. He may be stuck and isolated in Shinou's temple for a while but every happening inside Blood Pledge Castle is not alien to him. He has a strong radar and ears which are scattered everywhere. Waltorana's arrival peak his interest and he is also sure the proud lord has a few tricks on his sleeves but the concrete details of them are still unknown.

"Alright, if you're that concern, what do you suggest we do then?" He raises his eyebrow, challenging Shinou to speak up his contrivance.

"That is..."

* * *

Wolfram's POV

Uncle and I stayed in his room until I excused myself to change for dinner. We didn't really talk much and when I asked him about the 'announcement' he has mentioned earlier, he just said that 'good things come to those who wait' with a glint on his eyes. With that said, I feel uncomfortable. It's not that I don't trust him but being under his care, I kinda already memorized his demeanor.

As I remove my worn uniform and replace it with clean fresh one, I can't help but rewind the conversation we had with Yuuri that afternoon. Why did he insist that I dine with them, or rather with him? He was also noticeably 'strange'. I don't want to give his actions' malice because I'm already deceived by that many times over. And besides, he's a total insensitive weirdo acting as if nothing happened. *sigh* This is giving me a headache. I'm too stressed out at my duties, I don't need more. I'm already raking my brain trying to come up with logical reasons for him to ask if I could spend some moments with him alone. This is really getting more and more frustrating. Yuuri's head is as jumbled as a scattered jigsaw puzzle. Well, it's not like there's something I can do about it, I already said yes. And I hope everything goes well.

* * *

Third Person POV

The entire hall is decorated more extravagantly than ordinary evening. The maids, cooks and servants are very anxious, determined to please not only their rare noble guest but the entire royal family as well. They also heard that Lord Wolfram will be joining the rest. It has been a while since he did so, therefore everyone is working hard to delight the blonde lord. They even made his favorite dessert just to make Wolfram glad.

Soon, the dining area is starting be filled with people. Princess Greta entered along with Annissina and Lady Ceile; shortly, Gunther followed trailing behind Gwendal; Waltorana and Wolfram arrived together; lastly, Yuuri came escorted by Conrad. As the king take his seat, everyone else follows.

Moments later, soft noises from chattering individuals can be heard. Of course, Lady Ceile grabs the opportunity to flirt, or well, entertain the castle's visitor much to Wolfram's chagrin. Bantering your brother-in-law definitely feels creepy and somehow wrong even if your husband's already dead. The voluptuous former queen just snorted making Waltorana amused and his nephew more annoyed. Not long after, the foods are now being served. Special cuisine complimented with exquisite wine are presented._ They taste wonderful. _Which is clearly shown in everyone's faces as they feast on them.

But not all are consumed with devouring their share of dinner. Waltorana is finding a good opportunity to break his little manifesto. He lifts his knife slowly and taps it against a nearby crystal. _Perfect._ He thougt. That caught everybody's attention. Their faces show a mixture of confusion, curiosity and surprise.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please? Thank you. First of all, I'm very thankful for your hospitality like any other times before. Your, highness." He lifts his wine glass acknowledging his presence in which Yuuri responded as well.

"I guess I don't have to prolong this. I came here not just to discuss some political matters with the royal adviser and the king himself. I traveled from Bielefeld not as ruler of that land but as an uncle, a family member." _What is he talking about. _This is exactly what the rest are thinking. They cannot fathom what the blonde middle-aged man is talking about.

"Actually, I wanted to share this decision I formed a while ago. I am taking Wolfram back to our homeland. He's ascending me naturally so I want him to start learning everything about governance. All his ties here in Blood Pledge castle will be detached. I will personally take care of them to make the arrangements faster. He will no longer cohabit with you and his military services will be conceded." After his short speech, a sound of falling silverware clashing on a porcelain echoed. The sound of it did not come from his dumbfounded nephew but from a very astonished double black.

* * *

A/N: Whew, so there, that's chapter 12. So what do you think? It took me longer than usual (w/c is a chapter per week) since I've been busy with other shenanigans. I'm currently working on another fanfic (FF for Ouran High School Host Club) Just check it out if your interested (go to my profile and click it in)

I'm thinking of limiting this fanfic to 25 chapters so the climax will not be that far. I hope I can finish another chapter just before the start of the new semester so please, please write in reviews. Thank you so much! I love you everyone!

Take care :)

PS my friend asked me if I could write lemons. I don't know!? Do you guys want me too? Thanks again! Lateeerrr!


	13. Chapter 13

Yuuri's POV

What the hell did he just say? This is a joke, right? Are there hidden cameras around here cause I feel like I'm in some sort of a reality show. I can't hide my surprise that I dropped my fork unintentionally. My eyes feel like popping out of their sockets. I switch my gaze from Waltorana to Wolfram then back to Waltorana. He can't be serious! He'll take Wolfram away? For good? Involuntarily, I rise from my seat, shaking with frustration.

"Hey, wait a minute! What gives? You can't do that!?" My voice breaks. I stare at Waltorana accusingly.

"Your majesty, calm down please." Conrad is trying to restrain me back to my seat. I ignore his attempts and slam my palm on the grand table. Everyone inside the dining hall is sitting still as if witnessing a battle royale.

"You can't just come and take him away. This is his home. You have no right to do that!" I am practically screaming at Waltorana's face. He looks as every bit as astounded as I am yet he keeps his collected state.

Gwendal pinches the bridge of his nose then looks at me intently. "Apparently, he can. As you know, he is Wolfram's legal guardian. He bears the von Bielefeld name, therefore; it's only legitimate that he follows the course his uncle imposes upon him..." Lord von Voltaire pauses then gawks directly at his youngest brother. Gwendal seems as if he's trying to convey a hidden message underneath his gestures towards Wolfram but I can't care less. "...unless he decides not to. Considering his age, he's almost an adult - he can consent on his own."

"I meant no disrespect, your majesty. But it appears as if you are adamantly against this? I see no reason for you to be that outraged. This is a family (He emphasizes this word strongly which irritates me more) matter I believe. And yes, what dear Gwendal said here was nothing but the fact. My nephew can indeed refuse but I am definitely aware of everything going on in this castle. I'm not implying any ill thoughts or whatsoever. However, as Wolfram's uncle, it's my responsibility to see what's best for him. It's not like he is very much needed here..." He faces me then raises an eyebrow. Is he insinuating what I think he's trying to point out?

"How can you say that? We're his family, too. I mean, he's Greta's adopted father. Conrad, Gwendal, Lady Ceile, aren't they his intermediate kin? And he is needed here." I try to retort. But I saw those blue-green eyes wide and with confusion, it made me froze.

"Yes, Lady Ceile, Lord Weller and Lord von Voltaire are here and Princess Greta (He eyes Greta for a moment. He never questioned my and Wolfram's adoption but I know deep down he still doesn't approve of Greta no matter how sweet and smart she gets.) But I believe each and every one of them is entitled of their respective responsibilities." He pauses for a moment and turns his attention back to me.

"And, needed here, you say? For what? It's not like the entire army will fall down in the gutter like that if I pull out Wolfram today, not that I question his prowess as a soldier. We know he is more capable if not superior than a number of high rank swordsmen and his element is phenomenal especially in combats. My nephew also has to be nurtured when it comes to ruling. And I really don't want to touch this subject since that is between the two of you, I'm pretty sure it is no longer his obligation to 'look after' you as his fiancee'." Waltorana finishes with his lips forming a thin line.

I sank back to my seat and wore my sarcastic face. "Yes, you are right. That is between the two of us. So why the hell use it as an argument?" (Oh damn, I didn't intend to sound so rude!) The blonde demon's eyes grow wide. He blinks multiple times then heaves a couple of deep breaths. He's opening his mouth to say something but is intruded by a voice I've been missing to hear.

"I'm sorry Uncle, your highness. But as the subject of this debate I think I have the right to speak for myself thank you very much." Wolfram stood sternly and eyes his uncle then me.

"Regarding the matters concerning what uncle proposed, I'm still a bit of suprised." He looks at Waltorana with a furrowed brow. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? You could've at least mentioned even a part of it. Don't get me wrong uncle, I'm not mad I assure you. And even if it's frustrating that I'm very clueless I know you're only thinking for my sake. Can I ask you favor then?"

"Of course anything, dear. What is it?"

"Can I think about it over? I don't want to give into the spur of the moment. This is a big decision, right?" Wolfram runs his fingers through his hair.

He bows his head for a couple of seconds then shoots his attention at me. "I think that we may need to have that little discussion you offered this afternoon, your majesty. Only if you're alright with it." Although I feel something's off with your plead, how can I refuse when you're giving that bewitching look, those hauntingly beautiful orbs.

I stand up immediately at once. "I ah uhm. Sure. Yes! Ahh if, if you..you're already through then let's go? Ah.. err I mean I'm sure no one would mind. (Jeez...what's with the stutter, dumbass?)

"Okay then, everyone please excuse us. Enjoy the rest and may you all have a lovely evening. Sorry for the slight 'interruption.'"

"Ah, right. Ahm please excuse us. Uh ah, so, shall...shall we?" I ask Wolf. I can feel my cheeks burning. Where's the hotheaded guy dealing with his uncle a little while ago huh? You're acting like a dude asking a girl out on a date the first time!

He looks at Waltorana for permission. They are not speaking verbally but the slight movements of their eyebrows, face muscles and eyes are loud enough to express what they want to say. When Lord von Bielefeld nods, Wolfram takes it as approval.

* * *

Before I know it, we are exiting the halls already towards the front garden where Lady Ceile grows her person-named flowers. My heart is beating wildly and my throat feels dry. I wish I know what's running inside Wolfram's head. As we stop when we reached a marble bench, the blonde prince looks up at the sky and marvel at the full moon.

"Beautiful evening isn't it, Yuuri?" Oh damn, he purrs when he speaks my name. I've never liked the way it sounds before. I wanna hear it once more!

"Uhm yeah, pretty moon?" Why can't I say something cool and complimenting?

"Hmmmm..." He nods and take his seat near me.

"Ahm, Wolf... I..."

He cut me off. "I really would like to ask that I speak first because when I'm through, that will be the end of it. Is it alright, Yuuri?" There it is again- that strange but wonderful tightening of my chest. I can't think straight so I just agree to his request.

"Thank you. I believe this is the first time we'll have a pretty serious conversation after ahh that eventful day, isn't it? I know, don't worry. It's as awkward for me as it to you. But we're of age now. If there are problems, we must discuss them as mature as possible. And above all else, I just wanna say I'm sorry. For everything. For the years I've been like a bad joke to you. I'm sorry for ahm, believing that you'd have feelings for me if I try. I should've just faced reality that the farthest we could ever get to is to become family, or you know, brothers. I shouldn't have messed with your potential shot at happiness as as you say a 'normal Japanese guy.' So, what I'm trying to say here is that I'm letting you go."

"And you don't have to feel guilty or anything. What more is that I'm trying to let go of everything that I feel for you. Honestly, I'm as shocked as everyone else when Uncle announces that he'll be taking me back home. But come to think of it, it might not be such a bad idea after all. Maybe being far from you will help me clear out my head. So in short, I think I'll be taking his proposal in the end." He finishes with a slight smile but obviously without a hint of happiness. It was a bitter smile.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry for not sticking to what I've promised. My professors gave me gifts of home works, projects and handouts to work on for the holidays O_O I know that it's not an excused but I really can't do much so it took me this long to finish chapter 13.

Speaking of which, tell me what you think? I'm sorry for another cliff hanger. But I have some surprises ahead. (No guys, I'm lying. I really don't have some. Just kidding! haha) Anyway, comment/review. They're very much encouraged and appreciated :)

I hope this new year will be the best one yet for all of us. Take care guys! Later :)

P.S. Please pray that I'll pass my exams. I really need them hahaha. My grades are at stake so help me ask God for provisions. Thank you so much! Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolfram's POV

The night I talked to Yuuri seems as if it was eons ago when it has only been almost a week. I can remember that very moment like it only happened a moment ago. I remember how helpless he looked. After I said my decision, he just stared at me blankly then looked down. His expression almost made me believe that he didn't want me to go. But after all these years, I knew better already. Yuuri was just being Yuuri - Yuuri, the pacifist; Yuuri, the compassionate; Yuuri the friendly. Yuuri...the one I love. No, the one I 'loved.'

He looked at me with cold eyes of not his own. It was the demon king's. The slanted snake slits that means death to those who oppose. Without saying anything, he stood up and left completely forgetting whatever he wanted to discuss with me.

On the very morning that followed, I decided to abandon the place I called home for a long time. I barely had enough time to say my farewells to everyone dear to me – Gwendal, Mother, Conrad and Greta. Greta, my poor sweet girl. Oh how I wish she did not misunderstand. I did not leave because I don't love her anymore but I did because it breaks my heart to think how it would hurt her more to see the path Yuuri and I took. Uncle was a little too eager to comply with my resolution although he was a bit surprised about the sudden change of heart since only a few hours before, I asked for a little time to think about it. Then again knowing me, I always run on a whim so he is already used to it. He did not think twice and processed my withdrawal from the services.

As soon as I step foot on the polished marble of the Bielefeld manor, I tried to familiarize myself that from now on, this would be my new abode. Every day since, I make it a habit to remind myself that I'm no longer the same Wolfram - not living in Blood Pledge Castle not part of the royal army and not the ridiculous selfish ex-prince of whom they labeled as little lord brat. And of course, I'm not the king's fiance' any longer. I'm just Lord von Bielefeld, taking part in his responsibilities as the next in line to the family heirloom.

True to what uncle said, I began my private studies under the tutelage of his trusted advisers and mentors. Being a trained soldier all my life, I sometimes miss the feel of the sword in my hand; the way it sounds when I unsheathed it and overall feeling of fulfillment when I train or when I use it to protect someone. That is why one night when I could not lull myself to sleep, I suited up and sneaked into the guards' quarter to snatch a sword and quietly rekindle the memory of being a knight with a passion to grow and learn more.

Currently, I'm trying to write a short letter for each of my family member back in the castle. I've finished up one for mother, Gwendal and Conrad. But the hardest one is what I'm noting down, the one addressed to Greta. I feel ashamed but mostly scared. I imagined how devastated she is feeling that in a fit of rage, she'll just tear the telegram into pieces without even reading it. I'm overreacting, I know. She may be upset but she'll always do what is good and appropriate. That's how Yuuri and I brought her up.

_Oh Yuuri, even without speaking your name still leaves an ache within me. It's already dull but still twinges a little. Will I ever be able to fully forget you? If so, then how_?

There's a soft knock and probably, that's uncle.

"Yes, come in…" I answered halfheartedly. The door opened to confirm that my guess is right. Lord Waltorana waltz across the room in his usual splendor with a bright smile. Excitement is accurately written on his face. Something feels as if a surprise is in store for me.

"Wolfram, I hope I'm not interrupting something?" He asked timidly. "You've worked very hard. Schmidt's really impressed with your improvement. So am I" Uncle's very sincere when he says it. I feel proud inside but I don't feel overjoyed at all. I gestured the chair near my desk to make him comfortable.

He clears his throat to catch my whole attention. _What now_?

"I forgot to tell you but an important person is visiting me. He'll be spending quite some time here. I hope you'll be a fine host to him and his men. A very good man, that young lord is."

I raise my eyebrow and give him a quizzical look. Why would he ask me to do that when he can perfectly welcome his own guest himself?

"This is the first time you asked me to host for you. Why would you want me to entertain when you know very well I'm not very good with people? Is there something I need to know?"_ A very good man? Tch. You were never the praising one if my memory recalls_.

"Well, he's my new business ally as he supplies me with materials, you see. He came here a little while before but needed to cut his stay short because of some professional conflicts so I invited him once more. Plus, I think this is a very good opportunity for you to meet new people. You know, socialize?

"I'm very grateful you chose living with uncle and take on our family's name. However, it saddens me to see how you try your hardest to forget what happened. I love you, Wolfram so I don't want you to feel obligated to shoulder things you really like to begin with. You may be the next Lord von Bielefeld but I still want you to be the same Wolfram I adore. Please, take this as a chance to make 'friends.'" When he mentioned friends, my temple twitched that I need to blink several times.

"What? Friends?"

"Yes. Is there a problem in that? Moreover, knowing him, you two are quite compatible. I'm pretty sure you'll like him too. Please, this is the only thing I'm asking for." Another thing that you probably don't know about uncle is that he can sometimes give that look so pitiful; it'll be hard to refuse. I guess this is what Yuuri calls as, 'puppy dog face.'

I sigh deeply. "I guess it can't be helped. But no party this time. I know you've thought of arranging one ever since I've come." His face lights up. Give him what he wants; I'm under his wing now.

"Perfect. He's arriving in 3 days. So, I'll leave you for now then. See you at dinner, alright?" He at last said and fled with a pleased look on his face.

I sigh again probably for the tenth time. I guess it's time to finish my letters.

* * *

The slight preparation for the arrival of uncle's friend went smoothly. He's expected to come in a few hours so I have a little time to read the messages I got back from the castle. I've counted them first and I feel so relieved to find out that my adopted daughter wrote back. It eased my mind from thinking that she's deeply mad at me that she no longer care to answer my pleas and apology. I also got an extra telegram each from Günther and Gisela. Though I'm already expecting it, nothing came from His majesty. Well can I really blame him?

I started with mother's, though it says nothing apart from making sure I was alright and that she'll start on her search of 'Free Love' soon. (Just typical mother like always) Gwendal's is rather longer than what I expected it would be. He obviously tried to avoid mentioning about Yuuri so he just went to check on me and babbled on tips on politics as he heard I've resumed my studies. Although personally he's a laconic person, he can sometimes elaborate things when it mattered.

I didn't take note of the time that as I'm about to read Conrad's next, an informant arrives. He tells me that our awaited guest is coming. I got up to call for uncle so we can welcome him together. But before going straight to the gates, I tried to make myself look decent. Though I'm still not fully enthusiastic with what uncle wanted me to do, it has been my habit to make my image presentable. As they say, put your best foot forward. So after bathing this morning, I opted to wear a uniform a bit different from my usual ones. It was one of those personalized sets mother had her dressmaker made for me. I can't deny that this piece is really impeccable. I'll remember to send her thanks later. I smoothed out my hair and flipped my fringe on the side. I took a glance on my reflection one last time feeling a bit familiar with the confidence I was starting to lose not-so-long ago.

* * *

Uncle and I walk side by side towards the façade of the manor in silence. Everyone else had taken his and her post and all we have to do now is to wait a little more. And after a few minutes of mute anticipation, I caught a glimpse of the approaching caravan.

Next thing I know is an extravagant carriage had seized right in front us. I'm used to such display of wealth as my family is sometimes ostentatious but never have I taken aback by such profusion. My mind becomes busy about what expect of the person riding inside it. Will it be an old overweight and balding man with ridiculous jewelries and vulgar clothes?

Before I can conclude something, the door opened to show not a person but someone more than that. I'm not boasting when I say that I have divine likeness (blame my mother and father for that) but this is the first time I felt very and I mean very insecure. He's a living god and the light is not making it easy as it cast over him, appearing that he's glowing. I'm taking back what I was thinking a couple of moments ago of him being a repulsive elderly.

I think I'm staring at his face sternly that he catches my scrutiny then gives me an incredulous look. All I can feel now is the blood rushing on either side of my cheeks. With the little pride I have left, I averted my gaze away from him. _This is so embarrassing_! The young man must have noted my shame adding to his amusement. _The bastard's stifling a laugh! Why this_…

"Wolfram, let me introduce you my comrade, Lord Eris Franierre Erigeron of Asteria. (Oh, the vast island rich for its minerals and natural resources. No wonder this guy is flashy.) Eris, this is my nephew I told you before. This is Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." Uncle announces cheerfully.

Even if I'm still flustered, I tried to stay composed and held out my hand to shake with his as any sane and respectful person would do. He immediately took mine without hesitation. I was thinking that maybe he'd raise his eyebrow and check my palm to find if it was filthy or not. But without breaking grasp, he broke into a huge grin like a child being given with a shiny new toy. I feel uneasy but there's something with the way his eyes light up that rouses my curiosity.

"Very pleased to meet you, Sir Wolfram. I'm looking forward to make as my acquaintance. And if I may be so bold in this remark but truly, your beauty is heartbreaking." I'm stunned with his straightforwardness; although, the way he said it was a really flattering. (Oh damn, what the hell Wolfram?)

"I, uh, am (I cleared my throat. This is getting kind of awkward.) pleased to meet you too Lord Erigeron and I don't think your praise is referring to me. But thank you very much." Lord Erigeron regarded my dismissal with another reverent smile. _What a geezer._

"Say now that our introductory is done, why don't we take this inside and have a little chat over tea, yes? Wolfram dear, I hope you'll be a good host to our friend here ('our friend' already uncle?) He has anticipated your meeting." However subtle it may sound, I'm pretty sure there's another meaning to what he said. For now, I'll shrug it off. And for now, I'll try to know more about Mr. Mysterious here…

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while! (Sorry) So yeah, a chapter 100% Wolfram. I think the next one will be Yuuri's (I'm not sure, depends on my mood) I'm a slacker I know. Well, Wolf's a bit OOC here (is he?) sorry bout that. I just can't do anything. It practically wrote on its own. Plus this is the moment we've been waiting for - Wolfram and Eris's meeting :)))

Reviews are

PS I'm not giving the date for the next update since I don't abide it anyway.. Love you all!


End file.
